No Longer Lonely
by Psycho Moon
Summary: Sequel to The Day You Went Away. Hikari goes out for the night to try and forget about Takeru. Will she though? Takari with some Kenyako on the side.


Psycho Moon: I don't own digimon.  
  
Uniemon: Enjoy.  
  
No Longer Lonely  
  
by Psycho Moon  
  
It had been fourteen years since Hikari last saw Takeru... life went on... but no matter what... since Takeru moved to France to marry Katherine and go to collage... she felt lonely... That's why Hikari decided to go out that night... alone... she wanted to forget about Takeru... forget about Katherine... forget about Katsuhiro... forget about everything...  
  
She stopped at the Ichijouji's to drop off Mamoru, who was staying the night. After knocking on the door and waiting for a few minutes Miyako opened the door. "Hi, Hikari. Mamoru! Come in!" They walked in. Mamoru ran off to play as Miyako turned to Hikari. "So... how's Takeru?"  
  
"How should I know... I haven't spoken to him in fourteen years..." said Hikari.  
  
"I meant in your fantasies..." smiled Miyako.  
  
"Fine... I guess..."  
  
Miyako frowned. "That bad huh?"  
  
"Yeah... thanks for taking care of Mamoru on such short notices..."   
  
"It's alright... even kindergarten teachers need to get out every once in awhile..." Miyako said. "Besides I think Sakura likes Mamoru..."  
  
"No kidding?"  
  
Just then there was a couple of crashes. Hikari and Miyako turned around to find Ken, covered in baby powder and had pants on that was wet up to the knees, holding baby Yukio. "I think Osamu just single handily demolished the nursery and the bath room!" Both Hikari and Miyako busted out laughing.  
  
"Never a dull moment around there..." said Miyako taking Yukio. "Ken go clean up!"  
  
"Yes... MOMMY!" Ken laughed running out of the room before Miyako could hit him.  
  
Hikari shook her head. "You two... I'll see you tomorrow when I come to pick up Mamoru... Bye! BYE MAMORU! I LOVE YOU" Hikari turned and walked out.  
  
Miyako sighed as she closed the door. "Never a dull moment." Suddenly the there was a knock at the door. "Probably Hikari again..." She said opening the door to find two unexpected visitors.  
  
~*~  
  
"Karaoke night?" Hikari sighed as she entered the bar. 'Why do I put myself into these predicaments?' She sat down at the bar and ordered a scotch on the rocks.   
  
"You know..." said a man's voice from behind her. "if you have never drank hard liquor before it could knock you out cold..."  
  
Hikari turned around. "Like you would know..." She looked at the man. He had blond hair and piercing blue eyes. 'Just like his...' She thought.   
  
"Mind if I join you?" asked the man.   
  
"Sure..." said Hikari as she got her drink. The man ordered a beer and sat down next to her.  
  
Hikari laughed. "It's funny... I came here to forget about someone that looks almost exactly like you..."  
  
The man smiled. "Same here... the girl I'm trying to forget looks like you..." He frowned a little. "I'm such an idiot..."  
  
"Why is that?" asked Hikari.  
  
"I had a chance with her... ever since we were eight and I never took it... I ended up marrying someone else and having a little boy... but I didn't stop loving her..." He sighed.  
  
"What about your wife?" asked Hikari. "Don't you love her?"  
  
"I did but..." He cleared his throat. "She died two years ago... and ever since all I can do is think about the one that got away..."  
  
"Why don't you go and tell her?" Hikari looked at him with sympathetic eyes.   
  
"I can't..." He sighed. "She married another man after I left for France... she has a little boy... it's funny... he looks so much like her..."  
  
"I'm sorry..." said Hikari. "I wish I could help..."  
  
He smiled. "You don't only look like her... you act like her too... the light in the darkness..."  
  
"Huh?" Hikari raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Nothing... so what about this guy..." He looked at her.   
  
Hikari looked. "We were friends since we met… when we were eight… but he fell in love with someone else… he had a little boy… I married but divorced my husband because I just couldn't love him like that… my only hope…"  
  
"Huh?" He looked at Hikari.  
  
"Oh… nothing…" sighed Hikari. "So… what do you do for a living?"  
  
"I'm a novelist!" The man smiled. "You?"  
  
"I'm a kindergarten teacher." Hikari smiled back at him. The man laughed. "What?"  
  
"Sorry… it's just that she wanted to be a kindergarten teacher…" He sighed.  
  
"Oh…" Hikari looked at her watch. They continued to talk until Hikari looked at her watch and said, "3:00? Have we really been talking that long?" He looks at his watch.  
  
"Looks like that way…" He smiled. "Come on. I'll walk you to the subway…"  
  
"What about you?" asked Hikari.  
  
"I live near by…" The man trailed off. They walked to the subway system. Hikari bought her ticket and the man waited with her for train. "You know… that man was an idiot for leaving you…"  
  
"I know…" said Hikari. "I know…"  
  
"It's funny… I think I've fallen for you…" The man smiled.  
  
"Me too." Hikari sighed. The man wrote down his phone number as her train pulled up.   
  
"Call me some time…" He said.  
  
"I will…" Hikari said as she walked on the train. The doors closed and she realized something. "I forgot to ask him his name!" A huge sweatdrop appears on her head. "You idiot!"  
  
She got to the apartment and walked in. "Oh well… it's too late to think about that now… I'm so tired…" She yawned as she fell asleep on her couch.  
  
~*~   
  
There was a knock on the Ichijouji's door. Miyako opened it. "Hi Hikari!"   
  
"Miyako! You look tired! What happened to you?" asked Hikari as she closed the door behind her.  
  
"Five children… that's what!" She replied.  
  
"Five? Miyako… you need to work on your math skills… there was only four here…" said Hikari as someone knocked on the door. Miyako opened the door. "Come in…"  
  
"Well you're cheery today, Miyako!" smiled a man as he walked in. He turned and looked at Hikari. "You?"  
  
"HEY! It's you from last night!" Hikari smiled back. "You know the Ichijouji's?"  
  
"Yeah… since I was eleven…" said the man a little confused.  
  
Hikari blinked. "So have I…" Suddenly a crash came from the back rooms.   
  
"OSAMU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Ken's voice. Osamu came running in.  
  
"Osamu! What did you do now?" asked Miyako.  
  
"No time to explain now." Osamu gasped. "Bye Mom. Bye Aunt Hikari. Bye Uncle Takeru." This took a minute to sink in.  
  
"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"TAKERU!" yelled Hikari.  
  
"HIKARI!" The man, obviously Takeru, yelled back.  
  
Ken walked in. He was completely drenched. He growled a little. "I can't believe that boy." Sees Takeru and Hikari. "Hi guys!"  
  
"YOU KNEW HE WAS BACK IN TOWN!" yelled Hikari.  
  
"Not until last night…" said Ken.  
  
"Oh…" said Hikari. Miyako grabbed Ken's arm.  
  
"Let's get you cleaned up…" said Miyako dragging him out of the room leaving Hikari and Takeru… alone.   
  
Hikari looked at her feet for a long time. "So… Katherine died?" She asked.  
  
Takeru sighed. "Yeah… she did."  
  
Hikari smiled sadly. "You loved her didn't you?"  
  
Takeru looked at her. "Yes… but not as much as I love you."  
  
Hikari looked up. "Huh?"  
  
Takeru looked at her and smiled. "Hikari… I've loved you since the day we met… but I guess…" Hikari jumped into his arm and started to cry and he smiled. "That you loved me long before that."   
  
Hikari looked up. "You got that right!"  
  
"Then what are we waiting for?" yelled Takeru as he kneeled. "Hikari… will you marry me?"  
  
"Yes… yes Takeru… I will…"  
  
~*~   
  
"Hikari! I'm home!" Takeru walked in and looked in the kitchen, where Katsuhiro, Mamoru, Hikari, and, the newest addition to the family, Ami was fixing their dinner.  
  
"Hello, Takeru." said Hikari with a smile. Takeru just laughed a little. "What?"  
  
Takeru leaned over to her ear to whisper. "I'm glad to see you're no longer lonely."  
  
The End 


End file.
